Snapshot
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Kise wants to take a picture with his boyfriend. {KiKasa}


Snapshot

OoOoO

"Sennpaai!" The whine of his boyfriend's voice made Kasamatsu twitch. He tried to ignore the blond haired model, he honestly did, but Kise wasn't making it any easier by poking him repetitively. "Senpai, please?" He asked in another whine, his lips forming a pout.

"No."

"But, why?" He groaned out, deflating on the third year's bed. "It's just _one _picture. Just one." Kise repeated, puffing his cheeks out. "One little lonely picture on my cellphone won't do any harm to you!"

"What if you use it as blackmail?" Kasamatsu countered, making Kise groan yet again.

"Senpai, I thought you knew me." He mumbled, his amber eyes moving to look at Kasamatsu who was sitting at his desk, jotting notes down or something along those lines.

"You never cease to surprise me." Kasamatsu spoke, pencil never stopping once. Kise blinked and tilted his head, thinking Kasamatsu's words over. "Hm, I'm going to take that as a compliment. Thanks, senpai~!" Kise said happily, giving his boyfriend older by a couple years a big smile.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, finally putting his pencil down as he craned his neck to look at Kise. "Whatever." He muttered, frowning.

"So you'll do it?"

"I wasn't saying _whatever _to that!"

"Senpaii!"

"Kise!"

"SENPA-"

"_OKAY!_"Kasamatsu yelled, effectively quieting the first year, despite Kise's smile never leaving his face. "Just one picture. Got it?"

"Yup!" Kise chirped happily, springing to his feet. Kasamatsu gave him a death stare before slowly getting up from his desk. He stretched and forced back a yawn. Kise whipped his cellphone out and searched for his camera while Kasamatsu just cocked his eyebrow.

"You're not even going to use a real camera?"

"Eh? But... This way I'll have it senpai with me forever because I take my phone with me wherever I go..."

"..." Kasamatsu turned away, arms crossed, keen on not letting the blond know that his cheeks turned a slight pinkish-red tint. To his horror, Kasamatsu heard Kise chuckle quietly and inwardly cursed himself. "Let's just get this over with." He huffed out, glaring at the blond.

"Okay." Kise's smile never vanished and Kasamatsu wished for a second that he could wipe it off, but decided against it. Though, the moment the blond wrapped his arm around his shoulders, the urge came back full throttle.

"Wh-"

"Say cheese, senpai!"

"_Wait!_"

"What?" Kise whined, giving Kasamatsu the biggest pout he could muster.

"W- Why does it have to be like this?!"

"... Do you want me to kiss you in it?" Kise's eyes widened and Kasamatsu could have sworn that he saw sparkles in them.

A quick elbow to the ribs caused Kise to crumple in pain momentarily and Kasamatsu shook his head. "No." He muttered. "Just-..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, honestly getting annoyed with all of this.

Couldn't the idiot just take a normal picture of him? Was it seriously that hard?

"Just take the picture." Kasamatsu continued, sighing. Kise nodded, slowly and carefully putting his arm back around Kasamatsu's shoulders.

Once he realized that the third year wasn't going to hit him, he quickly raised the cellphone and aimed it at them. Kise threw on his best I'm-a-Model smile and closed one eye in a wink.

Unfortunately, the moment he pushed the button, his cellphone decided to glitch and the flash on his phone flashed brightly and then flashed a second time. That caused Kise and Kasamatsu to flinch and cringe from the blinding light which burned their eyes. Kise let out a girlish yelp and flailed his arms, his phone flying somewhere around the room and reached to rub at his eyes furiously, as if it'd make the sun-bright image go away.

Kasamatsu, on the other hand, had cringed and took a couple steps back. The back of his foot caught on something lying on the ground (probably Kise's) and he soon found himself falling backwards. Trying to prevent this soon to be painful experience, Kasamatsu blindly reached out to try and stop his fall and managed to successfully grab onto something fabric. Due to the heavy pull, he too late realized it was Kise and they both went tumbling to the ground in a heap.

Kasamatsu let out a choked growl, "Kise. You're crushing me." He spoke through clenched teeth, making to push the blond off of him.

"Sorry, senpai..." Kise opened his eyes, seeing little dots in his vision from scrunching his eyes closed for so long. They cleared away and he blinked a couple times before looking around the room. "What happened?" He asked, dazed.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "What, did that flash clear your memory as well?" He asked, standing up. He held his hand out to Kise, which the blond gratefully took and pulled him up.

"No, but... Oh!" Kise found his cellphone lying innocently on Kasamatsu's bed and quickly walked over to pick it up. "Found it!" He said, reaching for his phone. He grabbed it and began to search in his album so he could see what happened with the picture.

Kise pulled the image up and stared at it.

Kasamatsu gave him a weary look, rubbing his arm because he had smacked it a little too hard on the floor during his fall. "So-"

"Senpai, you're so cute!" Kise burst out, grinning with flushed cheeks. Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes and held his hand out.

"Let me see." He said, gesturing for Kise to give him the phone. Kise was about to, but took another look at the picture and shook his head. "I can't!" He said, frowning.

Kasamatsu twitched. "Why not?"

"Because... I look weird..."

"So?"

"Senpai, I need to-"

"You _better _not say 'retake it'." Kasamatsu warned darkly. Kise fell silent before he ended up just standing still, making the atmosphere churn with awkwardness. While the blond was too busy pouting at himself, Kasamatsu used that chance to quickly snatch the cellphone. "Senpa-_ nnghk_!" Kise tried to take it back, but a quick kick from Kasamatsu sent him tumbling onto his bed.

Kasamatsu looked away from Kise who was recovering from the swift kick and looked down at the digital photo. He gave it a long, blank stare. "It-..." He trailed off, biting his lip. He could feel the laughter about to bubble through, and tried to repress the urge to let it out. Turning away, he coughed loudly and glanced back down at the picture.

During the flash, Kasamatsu had his eyes screwed shut and a small grimace on his face (how Kise found that 'cute' was beyond him) and Kise...

Kasamatsu against felt that urge to laugh as he stared at the model in the picture he had tried to take.

Well, Kise had his mouth wide open, appearing as if screaming, and his arms a bit blurred from the quick movements and with one eye closed, the other was half-way on its way to being closed. It was a tad bit creepy, but mostly funny.

Wordlessly, Kasamatsu gave Kise his phone back, smirking at the way that the blond's frown melted into a pout. "You wanna laugh." He huffed out, crossing his arms childishly. Kasamatsu shrugged. "I'm not." He said.

"Yeah. But, you want to." Kise replied with a sigh. "Oh well. If it's Kasamatsucchi's laugh, then I guess I'd be okay with it." He smiled.

Kasamatsu's smirk widened. "So, you-... _Wait._ Did you just call me _Kasamatsucchi_?" Kise's dazzling smile disappeared as he realized his mistake.

"I- I'm sorry, Yukio!" He squeaked out, already feeling the wrath of his boyfriend.

"_Yukio?!_"

"Seeennpaaaii!"

OoOoO

This cute idea came to me when I was playing Sims 3! Two of my Sims (who were actually Kise and Kasamatsu, lol) were taking a photo together, via Kise's cracked iphone (cracked because he dropped it), and it was so cute! Just as they were about to take it, the flash blinded them both and they cringed and shouted loudly, flailing. It was so freakin' adorable. So, I had to write it. And expand on it. Lol. (Kasa-sim got so embarrassed by it, for some weird reason. Which made it even more adorable.)

Anyway, I hope you all liked it~ :3

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
